


May We Meet Again

by Groundersestra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by one of the posts on tumblr, lexark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groundersestra/pseuds/Groundersestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one soulmate remembers and the other doesn't; when promises were made to find each other again in the next life and the one after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by one of the posts on tumblr, the one where Clarke remembers but Lexa doesn't and one night Clarke whispers "Goodnight commander". I haven't written in a very long time so I might be rusty, and it's been so long since I last felt so inspired to write something. Thank you, Lexa.

_“In peace may you leave the shore.” Her voice breaks as she caresses Lexa’s face._

_“In love,” there was a small pause. “May you find the next.”_

_She fights hard to hold her tears back because she doesn’t want Lexa to leave seeing her cry._

_“Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey on the ground.”_

_Lexa doesn’t blink, but she gives her a weak smile for she knows the exact words coming next._

_“May we meet again.” These are the hardest words to say because before meeting the commander, she did not believe that soulmates exist. But everything that has happened since she was summoned to Lexa’s tent has proved her wrong, and here she is, hoping to find her again in the next life._

_She leans down and gives Lexa a full, gentle kiss on her lips, one last kiss to seal the prayer and her promise._

_**May we meet again.** _

She has been surviving this chaos all by herself for a little over a year now. She was on the police force that was sent into LA for reinforcement, then her team got abandoned by HQ when the situation went out of hand. The others in her unit either got killed or they got turned, leaving her all alone. She enjoys the silence, but it can get a little lonely sometimes. She chuckles softly whenever she thinks about how much she has changed since all of this began, from a cop that couldn’t even load her gun properly to having a perfect headshot aim. 

As she rummages through the shelves, she hears footsteps coming from two aisles away. Cautiously, she holds the half-eaten croissant in her mouth and loads her shotgun. She makes her way towards the noise, making sure not to step onto anything that could give away her position. 

Before actually facing it head on, she looks up into the convex mirror to get an idea of who or what she is dealing with. She sees the back of a young brown-haired woman and she is stuffing packs of mentos into her backpack. 

She smiles a little and loosens the grip around her gun. It’s been a while since she last came in contact with another human and the one she encounters had to be this adorable. 

Then, she sees a walker heading towards the girl from the back.

“Duck!” She throws her croissant away and yells. 

She lifts the shot gun and without much effort in aiming, pulls the trigger. 

“That was close, you almost got yourself killed.” She slowly makes her way towards the stranger. The girl looks at the fallen body for a second and stands up. 

“I was just getting some candies, I didn’t think that there would be any walkers around this area at this time.” 

She stops in her tracks. Her eyes widens, her lips dry. 

That voice.

That smile. 

It’s her. 

It’s the girl from her dreams. 

“Lexa?” She calls out desperately. She hasn’t felt so overwhelmed for a long time and tears roll down her face. 

“Um…” The girl walks closer to her. “I’m sorry?”

“No, I’m sorry. What a way to meet someone huh.” She wipes her tears with the back of her hand. “I’m Clar-“ She pauses. “Elyza. I’m Elyza.” 

“Alicia. Thank you for saving my life.” She shakes the blonde’s hand. “Are you alone?” 

“Yea, have been for quite some time.” 

“Come with me, join us. I mean… There’s not many of us but we stick together and watch each other’s backs. It’s better than being alone especially in this mess.” 

For the first time in forever, Elyza feels something in her heart. 

“I’d like that.” 

_I found you._


End file.
